Lara s Secret
by Dark Fairy Seven
Summary: Dimitre precisa de um casal para estrelar sua campanha de lingeries, cujo tema é:Seja Sexy, Surpreenda.Dumbledore permite que ele escolha entre os alunos de Hogwarts.Lily Evans é escolhida e vai fazer as fotos. Mas adivinha ao lado de quem?
1. Chapter 1

**O que pode haver de errado ao escolher um casal para estrelar sua campanha de lingeries?**

-Bom, Prof.Dumbledore, a questão é que, segundo minhas pesquisas, Hogwarts é onde moram os jovens mais bonitos da Inglaterra, dentro da faixa etária que me interessa. E eu preciso de um novo casal para estrelar a minha campanha, então gostaria de saber se posso circular por aí e dar uma olhada nos alunos...

-Bom, Sr.Dimitre, desde que não atrapalhe as disciplinas , não vejo mal algum. Mas se escolher alguém, me comunique para acertarmos os detalhes.

**Quando a nova campanha TEM que demonstrar algo um pouco mais sexy...as coisas ficam um pouco mais complicadas...**

-Bom, vou jogar umas idéias pra ver se você pega o espírito da campanha, entende?Quando o garoto que vai fazer as fotos com você chegar , eu irei fazer o mesmo com ele.

-Tá bom...

-Bom, usaremos vermelho, vinho, bordô, roxo escuro, preto e cinza. Nada de cores claras por aqui ou algo comum e óbvio. Por isso mesmo você é ruiva. Porque não é comum, nem óbvio, e sabe o que dizem sobre ruivas.

-Me desculpe, mas...O que dizem sobre ruivas?

-Bom, que o fogo que elas tem não está só nos cabelos.

**E quando o casal escolhido para a campanha inclui Lílian Evans ao lado de James Potter...destruição total.**

-O quêÊEÊ??????Eu vou ter que fazer _essas_ fotos com esse emergúmeno?Não, não. Não mesmo.

-Lily, pensa bem, é uma campanha para a Lara´s secret. É a marca de lingeries mais famosa do mundo ruxo. Você sabe a grana que vai receber, não é racional você recusar só porque vai ter que trabalhar uma semana...de calcinha e sutiã com o Potter...e provavelmente fazer fotos agarradinha nele...É, ta bom, pode surtar, mas me promete que NÃO VAI ABANDONAR A CAMPANHA!

**Amigos serão feitos...**

-Di, você não ta entendendo. Eu odeio aquele cara.

-Aham. Não sei se você lembra, mas na foto que precisava de um beijo de hoje você não pestanejou não, viu fofa?

-Isso foi s[o um...lapso.

**E descobertas também. E não só sobre sentimentos.**

-Potter, só uma coisa. Qual é mesmo o nome da sua mãe?

-Lara, Lils, por quê?

-E o que o seu pai é mesmo?

-Empresário, Lils, por quê isso?

-Potter, porque raios você não me contou que o seu pai é dono da Lara´s Secret?

---

Quando entrei no salão ouvi um assovio, daqueles de "fiu-fiu" sabe? Bom, não foi agradável saber que vinha da Sonserina, mas eu tenho culpa se o Dimitre mandou distribuir os catálogos da campanha pra escola , pra todo mundo saber como os "coleguinhas tinham trabalhado tão bem!"Eu ainda acho que foi de vingança porque eu derramei delineador no terno Pierre Cardin no dia do desfile...

-Até que para uma sangue-ruim você não está mal, sabia, Evans?

-Cala a boca, Malfoy

-Ela consegue falar Potter.

-Ninguém disse que ela não conseguia.

-Dá para os dois pararem?

-------

-Leneeee. – eu falei, quando ela atendeu o telefone.

-Late, Lils.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda...

-Bom como eu não posso ir aí, dá pra se contentar com sorvete e a minha voz?

-Mas é sériooo

-Lils, são 3:45 da manhã, eu tenho prova amanhã, e o feitiço que o tio Dumby fez pro meu mp4 funcionar em Hogwarts pifou, ou seja, já estou a 3 dias sem Kobain ou Neil. Além de quê, uma vaca loira da lufa-lufa agarrou o Sirius ontem. É melhor que valha a pena.

-Eu acho que to apaixonada pelo Potter.

-CARAMBAAAA!!ISSO É MELHOR QUE VER PATRICINHA QUEBRANDO O SALTO E ESCORREGANDO NO GLOSS!!!!!!

**Mas no fim, dizem que tudo se ajeita...eu acho.**

-Potter, só porque agora você é relativamente famoso, não precisa se achar a última jujuba do pacote. E ainda por cima da vermelha!

-Lils, eu to cansado, com sono, fui agarrado por uma velha de 90 anos e amanhã a gente voa pra Milão. Dá pra me deixar descansar?

-Tá...Mas, só me diz mais uma coisa.

-O quê?

Se eu resolvesse que te quero, o que aconteceria?

**Reviews?**


	2. algo como um prólogo?

Dumbledore acabou de ler uma carta que recebera no dia anterior.Era do Sr.Dimitre Bhiagge , um alto executivo de moda. O tal pedia autorização e um horário para poderem conversar.E o tal horário era para daí exatamente 46 segundos, ele constatou. Dado o tempo, ele ouviu batidas na porta. _"Pontual. Isso é bom para os negócios"._

-Entre.

E passou pela porta um homem, que aparentava seus 32 anos, com um cabelo loiro ligeiramente espetado, uma barba serrada, olhos castanho escuro que de certos ângulos pendiam para o vinho.E aquele cachecol que o deixava com um ar de "Paris estava um caos há meia hora." Sorriu.Era bonito.

-Bom dia, Sr.Dimitre.

-Ham...Bom dia Dumbledore. Hum..Beleza?

-Tudo certo por aqui. Sente-se. Gostaria muito de saber o que faz no meu escritório.

-Bom Prof.Dumbledore, a questão é que, segundo minhas pesquisas, Hogwarts é onde moram os jovens mais bonitos da Inglaterra, dentro da faixa etária que me interessa. E eu preciso de um novo casal para estrelar a minha campanha, então gostaria de saber se posso circular por aí e dar uma olhada nos alunos...

-Bem Sr.Dimitre, desde que não atrapalhe as disciplinas , não vejo mal algum. Mas se escolher alguém, me comunique para acertarmos os detalhes E peço que não escolha alunos mais novos do que o quinto ano. Acho que eles ainda não estão muito prontos para enfrentar toda aquela coisa de "pressão da fama".

-Muito obrigado mesmo, Dumbledore. Vou ver isso hoje mesmo e á noite é provável que já tenha escolhido alguém. Então venho aqui lhe dizer.

-Certo. Peço que agora me dê licença pois há um aluno na porta e estou profundamente curioso para saber o que James já conseguiu aprontar as oito horas de um domingo.

-Bom, tchau e tenha um bom dia.

Quando Dimitre cruzou a porta, avistou um moreno, com cabelos extremamente despenteados, olhos castanho esverdeados, um rosto magro, nariz fino, alto, e a camiseta preta que lhe deixava os braços á mostra lhe dizia claramente que o garoto não era nem um pouco fracote.

Acabou por dar um sorriso vitorioso. _"Acho que meu modelo masculino não está muito longe de ser escolhido...E agora... vamos á luta.!"_

---------------------------------------

-MARLENE MCKINNON, POSSO SABER PORQUE RAIOS VOCÊ ME ACORDOU ÁS OITO DA MANHÃ EM UM DOMINGO??????????

-Calma Lils! Eu só ia te chamar pra gente ir comer brigadeiro e sorvete na cozinha , que eu pedi para os elfos prepararem, mas já que a senhorita não está interessada...

Au! Caí da cama. É o que dá quando se tenta levantar muito rápido e está toda embolada nos cobertores.

-Pera aí!Agora que você disse essa sua proposta muito me interessa...

-Então rápido. Você tem...10 minutos.

-Beleza.

Um segundo com as mãos paradas em frente ao corpo pára raciocinar.Eu preciso...trocar de roupa .2 minutos, ir ao banheiro,1minuto. escovar os dentes,2 minutos, prender o cabelo,no caminho. calçar tênis.3 minutos. Beleza.Fiz uma cara de deboche e virei pra Lene.

-Ah Lene.Sobra tempo!

-É. Se você não tivesse gastado 5 minutos pensando.

Credo!As vezes eu sou lerda.

Roupa. Short jeans.Vesti enquanto tentava escovar os dentes, calçar o tênis e fazer um gesto de descaso com a mão pra Lene, que dizia :

-Tá muito curto!

Blusa. Hm...a primeira que eu vi no armário. Roxa. Não dá, eu sou ruiva. Roxo com laranja? Uh. Próxima. Cinza, daquelas que parece riscadinho. Beleza. O tênis é – olhei para os meus pés. All Star preto. Peguei o elástico pra prender o cabelo na cômoda e disse pra Lene:

-Vamos?

-As vezes eu odeio você ser tão rápida. Eu nunca consigo zuar com a sua cara.

-Um dia você aprende, Lenezinha.

-Aham, no dia que você der um soco na cara do Snape.

-Esquece. E...o sorvete era de quê mesmo?

Descemos conversando enquanto eu prendia o cabelo. Assunto do dia? Música. Nada como o bom e velho rock. E eu lá, feliz da vida, falando pra Lene que Blink 182 é bem melhor que Nirvana, embora os dois me agradem – a gente é assim. Embora a Lene tenha nascido bruxa eu apresentei pra ela, desde o primeiro ano, um moonte de coisas trouxas. E os pais dela são super esclarecidos com essas coisas, não tem nada contra nada trouxa, o que faz tudo ficar mais fácil.E ela agradou tanto de tudo trouxa que quando ela acabou convencendo os pais dela de comprarem um mp4 /depois do computador, é claro/ ela praticamente se ajoelhou pro Dumbledore fazer um feitiço pra birosquinha funcionar aqui em Hogwarts – Mas como eu dizia, a gente lá despreocupada quando o Six passou zunindo de tão rápido. A Lene só fez uma cara de confusa, e mantendo uma face indecifrável, só gritou:

-SIRIUS BLACK VOLTA AQUI AGORA E ME DIZ QUE MERDA VOCÊ APRONTOU!

Sabe, eu amoo esse namoro dos dois. Ela é a ÚNICA que consegue por um freio no Sirius. Primeiro , ele já não é galinha , porque ela já deixou bem claro, que se ele um dia quiser ter descendentes, ele não é louco de trair ela. Segundo porque as vezes ela parece mãe dele. Tipo quando dá esses berros aí e faz essa cara de desconfiada que é uma das coisas mais engraçadas que você pode ver.

E rápido como o Sirius tinha passado, ele voltou. Até derrapando quando parou. Mas, antes de falar, deu um beijo daqueles desentupidor de pia na Lene. Meu cabelo devia estar até pegando fogo tamanha a vela que eu tava segurando.

-Chamou, Lenezita do meu coração?

-Black, me diz de uma vez o que você aprontou.

-Credo, você desconfia tanto de mim Lenezinha. As vezes eu acho que você nem me ama mais.

Há. Essa é a cara de cachorro abandonado na chuva. Nunca funciona com a Lene. Na verdade, acho que as únicas que funcionam são os sorrisos . Só. Porque são extremamente...conquistadores.E é outra coisa no namoro dos dois. É o namoro mais pegação que eu já vi.Quando um dos dois some já pode saber que ta procurando o outro e um canto qualquer. Mas se eles estão felizes assim...

-Para de me enrolar, Six.

-Bom, na verdade, eu estou indo salvar um amigo.

-Sei...continue.

-é porque, curiosamente alguns Sonserinos amanheceram de cabelo rosa. E o coitado do James está na diretoria agora.

-E porque é você que está indo salvá-lo se você diz que não aprontou nenhuma?

-Er..bem...na verdade...eu posso ter feito alguma coisa...-ele disse, massageando a nuca.

-E até quando dura o feitiço dos sonserinos?

-Quatro da tarde. Porque?

-Porque não quero perder essa imagem. Vai logo, vai! Vai lá "salvar" o James. – a esa altura ela já sorria abertamente. E ele correu, coitado.

Quando a gente chegou no salão, a primeira coisa que eu reparei, depois do cabelo rosa do Malfoy, é claro, foi em um cara encostado num canto. Cutuquei a Lene.

-Você sabe quem é aquele cara?

-Num sei, não, Lils, mas que é bonito ele é..

-Ahm, você tem um Six Black, meu amor. Pode ir tirando os olhos desses outros aí.

-Tô comprometida, mas não to morta.É impressão minha ou você acaba de admitir que um cara como o Sirius, totalmente maroto, é bonito?

-Bom, eu também não sou cega, né? E pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou te roubar ele não.

-Eu fico, mas não por você, mas por saber que o Six nunca trairia um amigo. E vamos comer aqui um pouco primeiro, depois a gente desce pra cozinha, porque senão a Tia Minnie vai perceber e a monitora aqui ao meu lado pode levar uma detenção.

--------------------------------------------

Meu Deus, que ruiva é aquela que acaba de entrar no salão?!/!?

Ela é PERFEITA pro que eu preciso. Perfeita. Ela tem belas pernas, já deu pra notar. É magra também, ou a malha da camisa não teria uma caimento tão bom. O rosto, tem linhas simétricas e bonitas. Os lábios cheios, o nariz delicado e os olhos- que olhos!- totalmente verdes, em um tom completamente homogênio. O jeito que ela sentou no banco e cruzou as pernas, me diz que ela _vai _conseguir fazer fotos _sexy_. Ta escolhida. Estou de olhos fechados para outras modelos femininas agora. Não adianta.

Dois moleques acabam de entrar no salão. MEU MERLIN, OH DÚVIDA CRUEL!

Os dois são mais bonitos que muitos modelos que eu já vi por aí - e acreditem, não são poucos. – Um tem os cabelos negros que lhe caem sobre os olhos de modo displiscente e profundos olhos azul escuro que pendem para o cinza. Tem um corpo que me parece bonito também. E o outro é o que vi na porta da sala de Dumbledore, que não tem uma beleza tão clássica, mas que tem um charme... E um certo ar de mistério que vai ser perfeito para o que preciso. Meu Merlin, qual eu escolho????

Acho que o dos olhos azuis está óbvio demais. É _clássico _demais. Ele é aquele tipo que você olha e pensa: nossa, ele é lindo. Já o outro, se você reparar, acaba sendo bem mais bonito. Escolhido. É, acabei essa escolha beeem mais cedo do que eu imaginava. E foram bem escolhidos. Só me resta convencê-los de fazer a campanha. Ao trabalho, Dimitre! E o modo como a ruivinha rejeitou o "bom dia" do tal me faz perceber que isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava...Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu tenho que tentar... Vou lá na ruiva. E tenho que ir de uma vez, aproveitar que ela está indo embora sozinha, já que a amiga ficou pra trás se agarrando no Sr Olhos Azuis ali.

-Hm...Com licença.

Ela se virou e me encarou, ligeiramente surpresa.

-Ham...Bom dia? – ela disse, confusa

-Bem, eu poderia conversar com a senhorita? Meu nome é Dimitre Bhiagge, trabalho na Lara´s Secret.

**POV Lily**

Caracaaa!!!!Você ouviu? Vocês ouviram????O cara trabalha na Lara´s Secret. Lara´s Secret. Um sutiã dessa marca custa mais que um show das Esquisitonas!! E o que ele quer comigo???

-Ham...tá, pode dizer.

-Olha, senhorita...

-Evans. Lily Evans.

-Muito bem Lily, posso te chamar de Lily? – acenei com a cabeça afirmando – Então. Eu estou produzindo a nova campanha da marca e preciso de uma modelo pra fazer as fotos.

-Tá, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?

-Bom, como eu nenhuma modelo me agradava, eu resolvi sair para procurar, e acabei vindo parar aqui em Hogwarts. E bem, quando bati os olhos em você...Você gostaria de fazer essa campanha?

-Pera aí. Eu sou só uma simples ruiva de 17 anos. Eu não sou uma supermodelo pra fazer uma campanha dessas. Eu não tenho o corpo perfeito, nem o cabelo perfeito, nem o rosto perfeito.

-Quê isso, menina! Você tem espelho? Olha só pro seu rosto! Parece um anjo, mas com um toque de pecado. Olha o seu corpo! Você é magra, alta, tem peito, tem bunda, e quanto a cabelo, aposto que o seu não é horrível assim.

Uh. Será que eu sou tudo isso mesmo? Oh, non...Eu acho que não.

-Bom, eu não sei...Eu nem entendo como essas coisas acontecem direito.

-Bom, você vai lá, tira umas fotos, faz uns 5 desfiles, automaticamente todo mundo vai te reconhecer na rua, todo mundo vai copiar o que você usa, inclusive alguns trouxas, já que a Lara´s Secret é ativa nos dois mundos, volta pra escola, com bem mais grana no bolso, e pronto! Simples, não?

-Ahm...não?

-Relaxa, Lily! Faz assim: você pensa, eu vou estar aqui até o fim do dia. E então você me dá uma resposta. Se for afirmativa, como eu aposto que será, a gente acerta os detalhes.

E me mandou uma piscadinha, e foi embora.

Como assim, só porque o cara é bonito - e põe bonito nisso – ele acha que pode vir me atordoar assim? No way!

Cara, eu preciso da Lene.

Voltei pro Salão Principal a passos largos, com uma carinha de besta. Imagina só se acontecesse com você! Um cara te chama pra ser a modelo principal de uma marca de lingeries muito cara e muito famosa. Fora que é capaz de me colocarem pra fazer fotos com uma daqueles modelos lindos de viver.

Eu quero!

-LENEEEEE

Ela se virou, depois que terminou de beijar o Six, e eu puxei ela do colo dele.

-Preciso dos seus conselhos. RÁPIDO!

Eu devia estar com uma cara meio de assassina, porque a Lene veio de uma vez, sem nem dar tchau pro Sirius.

-Tá bom, Lils, vamo pro dormitório.

Quando a gente chegou ela sentou "desabando" na cama e mandou eu desembuchar de uma vez.

-Hm...sabe aquele cara que tava no salão?

-Sei, o que tem ele?

-Bom ele me fez uma proposta...

-Lily, calma! Lembre-se! Você pode denunciar ele! Pedofilia é crime! – disse ela, levantando de um pulo.

Eu comecei a rir da cara de preocupada dela, e ri muito, mas fui logo me explicando:

-Calma, Lene! Você acha que foi algo desse tipo? Se fosse eu já tinha mandado uma azaração no cara e pronto! Mas, na verdade, foi algo mil vezes melhor.Ele é um executivo da Lara´s Secret. E está produzindo a campanha nova. E...ME CHAMOU PRA SER A NOVA MODELO DA MARCA!!

-E O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO PRA IR LÁ E ACEITAR DE UMA VEZ???

-NÃO SEI!!!!!

-Então ta decidido, Lils! Você vai!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV Jay.**

Sai de uma vez do salão. A ruivinha já tinha ido mesmo...Só tomei meu café e já tinha me enchido de ver o Sirius agarrando a Lene enquanto minha ruivinha não me dá nem oi.

Foi quando um cara loiro, o mesmo que eu vi saindo da sala do tio Dumby, veio falar comigo no corredor. Veio com uma história de virar modelo...E sabe que eu acabei aceitando? É bom pra renovar os ares, tirar um pouco a Lily da minha cabeça...É...vai ser bom...

Fora que, eu já acertei os detalhes com ele, e vai ser tudo muito rápido. Eu vou começar a fazer as fotos do catálogo na terça, mas eu viajo na segunda-feira, vou ficar em um hotel trouxa em Londres. Faço as fotos até mais ou menos sexta, sábado já é ensaio para os desfiles que terão. Mas eu e a outra modelo que vai fazer o catálogo comigo , e eu ainda não sei quem é, só faremos uma entrada no desfile, a última. Parece que vamos ser o "rosto da marca" ou algo desse tipo. A propósito, dizem que é uma marca bem famosa.

Vai ser divertido.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Dimitre!

Me virei no corredor. Era a ruiva, correndo atrás de mim. Vamos ver o que ela tem adizer.

-Diga, Srta Evans.

-Eu aceito.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oi povooo**

**Esclarecendo primeiro: não me matem pelo chilique de patty da Lily, mas até a última das roqueiras ia dar uns chiliquezinhos se fosse escolhida de surpresa assim, pra ser a modelo principal de uma marca famosona, né? **

**Quanto ao James, ta indo mais de diversão, tipo: não vou perder nada mesmo...**

**Os detalhes de quando eles vão e tals, tem no próximo capítulo, embora o Jay tenha falado um pouco aí. Não pus o diálogo do Jay com o Dimitre porque nem ia valer a pena...ele foi fácil de convencer. E eu sei que esse capítulo não foi dos melhores, mas é pq é uma espécie de prólogo, nem tem cenas J/L, né? Mas a partir do próximo as coisas melhoram...**

**Não esperem att rápidas assim não, viu?**

**Foi só pq eu tava com "inspiração" e pq esse foi o capítulo ( q nem era cap, era trailer) que eu mais recebi reviews de todos os tempos! Fiquei muito, muito, feliz. Pode qté perguntar pra qm me tem no MSN, meu nick tava : feliz muito : DDD**

**As respostas...**

**Macah Potter:** eiii q bom q vc gostou!! Tava morrendo de medo... E realmente, num vai sair coisa muito... vc entende, né? Correspondi as expectativas?Continue lendoo

**Sassah Potter: **ta postado huashuashau. Espero que até o próximo de novo, né?

**Julinha Potter:** brigadaaa!!na verdade, tem um tempo q a ideia tava na cabeça... muito boa coisa num vai dar naum...

**Srta.Wheezy:** ai, que alívio q vc gostou das partes teoricamente engraçadas...pq eu nunca acho q ta bom e elas semore aparecem na hora q eu vo escrevendo... brigadaaa

**Oliivia:** James de cuequinha : eu tb querooo... qro muittoo tá postadoo... bjoo!!

**Zia Black: **nossa, se vc acha assim...mas eu num sei se mereço ser venerada naum...tá att! Bjoo

**Gika Black:** eii q bom q vc gostou!! Ta att! Continue lendoo ... bjoo

**Tathi:** eii... num fiquei chateada, naum, de boa... é...por tópico: quanto a fazer referencia a Victoria´s Secret, é pq eu tinha pensado numa marca de lingeries, e pra escolher o nome, pensei em fazer esse trocadilho., mas na história, a Victoria´s Secret naum existe. É...minhas histórias dos marotos não se passam nos anos 70, pq seria mto difícil pra mim escrever sobre uma época em q eu nem tava viva... quanto as marcas, naum são tds os personagens que vão usar coisas trouxas ,é pq no caso,o Dimitre é uma cara todo antenado com os dois mundos tanto trouxa quanto bruxo, então ele usa o q ele acha melhor de cada mundo. Então, naum vou fazer UA, espero q tenha conseguyido explicar direito aí. Bjoo

**Fezinha Evans:** eii q bom q vc gostou!1 tá postado, e tomara q vc ria, pq eu me acho péssima pra fazer lendoo bjo

**Aurora:** q bom q vc adorouu!! E se eu deixasse ele responder perdia a graça...em algum cap ele responde! Só num sei se com palavras... mas tomara q vc durma! Quanto a beta, eu ainda não penso em uma, a não ser q alguém se ofereça, até pq eu nem sei direito como isso funciona...A Lily Rachel...hm...não muito...na verdade a Lily da minha cabeça é um pouco diferente...e pode deixar q eu naum vou abandonar.!!

**Thaty: **q ótimo q vc gostouu!!! E fim de trailer tem q ser...instigante. mesmo, né? Continua lendoo bjoo

**Marismylle: **q bom!! Ta att!! Bjoo

**Maga do 4:** fala sério, quem naum quer? Ainda mais do lado do Jay...ui... continue lendo, q bom q vc gostou!! Bjooo

**.Missy.-.Goldy.: **q bom q vc gostou!! Mas naum morra ainda!! Shuashuhasuahus... qnto a precisar de alguma coisa... q tal uma capa/ olhinhos brilhando/ me add no ms, se der, q a gnt olha direito... bjoo e continua lendo!!

**Talvez mais reviews???**

**Bjoo**

**Qlqr coisa, meu MSN ta no profile!!**


	3. deuses gregos não são assim

Ok.

Chutem onde eu estou.

Sério, tentem só adivinhar.

Não, eu não estou na Loompalândia.

E nem em Azkaban.

Eu estou no Lect.

Sabe, aquele hotel tudo-de-chique no centro de Londres?

Que é onde todas as pessoas ricas e famosas ficam quando vêm aqui?

Eu estou na suíte presidencial do Lect.

Vocês tem noção do que é estar na suíte presidencial do Lect?

Sabe quem já esteve aqui?

Sei lá...uh...Madonna?

_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time...like a viiirgiinn when yuor heart beats...next to miiine_

Ruiva doida rebolando cantando igual a Madonna. É apavorante. Pode acreditar.

Nunca mais libero a Madonna adormecida dentro de mim.

É, ela também.

Cara, isso é quando alguém sabe que chegou no topo.

Há uma semana atrás, uma mísera semana, eu tava lá normal em Hogwarts.

Isto ta _mui loco._

Então, deixe-me contar como eu vim parar aqui...

_Flashback da Lily-mais-nova-modelo da área._

-Eu aceito.

E aí o loiro tudo de bom sorriu pra mim.

-Que bom, vamos acertar os detalhes.

E me puxou pela mão até a sala da McGonnagal.

Chegando lá, ele sentou na mesa dela, que obviamente não estava, e eu sentei em frente a ele. E o lindo começou:

-Bom ,como você já sabe, eu meio que estou produzindo a campanha. A sessão de fotos começa na quarta.

-Pera aí, começa na quarta e você só pensou em conseguir modelos no domingo? Você deve ter problemas, tio.

-Bom, procurar eu já tinha procurado em vários lugares, mas nenhum me agradou de verdade. Continuando. Quero você no estúdio KeepIn às 8 da manhã da quarta. Até lá, seria o seguinte: amanhã você viaja pra casa, pra pegar o que você for precisar pra passar umas 2 semanas fora. Na terça você vai pro Hotel, e à tarde me encontra na sede da Lara´s Secret. Aí depois você vai pro Hotel de novo, dormir e quarta a gente começa com o trabalho duro. Não sei quanto tempo vamos demorar pra fazer as fotos, mas não deve ser muito mais que 3 dias. Depois tem toda aquela coisa de divulgação, uns 5 desfiles junto com o lançamento do catálogo e pra fechar, uma festa bruxo-trouxa só com os VIPs dos dois mundos, que vai ser a última aparição pública importante do casal Lara´s Secret.

Ele deu um tapa na mesa de leve pra finalizar, e me perguntou o que eu achava.Eu ainda tava meio estabacada com toda aquela informação, ainda mais que tinha sido dita muito rápido. Dei uma balançada leve na cabeça ruiva. E disse:

-Bom, na verdade parece surreal.

E ele, com toda aquela cara de ´relaxa´ disse:

-Liga não que com o tempo você acostuma. Qualquer coisa eu te socorro.

-Ok. E, eu não tenho que assinar nada, ou coisa do tipo? E eu nem sei desfilar!

-Isso a gente resolve na terça. Mais alguma dúvida, ruiva?

-Não. Quer dizer, só uma.

-Tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance...

-Quem vai fazer as fotos comigo???

Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

-Bem...algum modelo lindo . Não se preocupe.

Eu sorri. Parece que o tal Dimitre era alguém bem confiável.

_Fim do flashback da ruiva._

And here I am!

É lógico que a Petty deu crises, repito, crises de ciúmes , porque, bem, Lara´s Secret é algo que ela sabe o que é.

UAHEUEHUAHEUAHAUE

Foi realmente i/legal/i. Tipo, eu não sou má nem nada, mas a garota me chama de aberração há sete anos e só briga comigo, eu tinha que aproveitar meu momento de glória.

Foi **muito** legal.

Ver a cara-de-cavalo loira se descabelando pela casa enquanto o esquisito do noivo dela tentava a acalmar.E aqui, cito:

"-AHRGGG!!!Essa bruxaaa!!! Eu é que tinha que estar lá, Valtinho, EU!!.

-Não se preocupe, amor, pelo menos eu te amo,e ela é uma mal amada.

-Valtér, você devia rever o seu conceito de elogios."

Sabe quem disse isso??? Chuta. Minha mãe. Que tipo de sogra é assim???

Mas, voltando, eu tenho mais é que ir tomar banho, porque senão eu atraso pra chegar na Lara´s secret e aí já viu..começar assim não é legal.

/ruiva cantando e pulando se dirige para o máster blaster banheiro da suítee/

_Oh star, fall down o me...let me make a wish..._

OMG!!!!!

Que tipo de hotel tem QUINZE tipos de shampoo de cortesia????

Oh Merlin.

É muito pra minha pobre alma grifinória.

Mas, já que eu estou aqui, é melhor aproveitar.

//////////////////////////////indo para a Lara´s Secret////////////////////////

Sabe,acabei de entrar aqui no prédio. Entrei no elevador, onde tinha uma mulher com uma cara muito nojentinha, me olhou de cima abaixo. Tinha mais um cara, esses que tem uma carinha de ser _cool_, todo despojadinho? Pois é. Assim mesmo. Fora que ocara que era moreno e tinha cabelo de roscas, usava um óculos muito fofo e uma camiseta listrada com a estampa do Mickey.

Chegamos no andar certo, e assim que a porta do elevador abriu, o Dimitre já tava lá na recepção, com todo aquele jeito francês dele. Eu reparei na recepção, que era bem bonita, tinha um balcão branco, uma recepcionista esquisitinha esquelética, e no fundo, pintado em vermelho na parede Lara´s Secret, com uma letra tombada, bonitona. Aquilo ali era bombante. O loiro veio correndo pro meu lado, mas parece que as outras pessoas que estavam no elevador também queriam falar com ele.Primeiro veio a mulher com cara de nojenta, com um sorriso falso.

-Bom dia , _Di._

E quando ele a abraçou, fez uma cara de nojo pra mim e pro Sr. Mickey ali.

Ele riu disfarçadamente, eu só fiz uma cara estranha.

-Tudo bem, Cora?

-Minha lua de mel foi ótima!!!

-No caribe, certo?

-Sim, mas eu ainda prefiria Paris. De qualquer jeito, o que eu queria saber é sobre a nova campanha, eu não recebi nenhum telefonema, nem nada parecido.

-Bom, Cora, na verdade, acabamos escolhendo outra modelo.

A nojent...ups, a mulher agarrou a alça da bolsa como se enforcasse uma cobra.

-Acho que não entendi direito. Eu não era a favorita para a campanha?

-Era, querida, mas você sabe como é essa indústria louca da moda, acabamos optando por uma _new face._

A tal de Cora exibia uma feição de pura raiva.

-Posso pelo menos saber quem é a tal?

E Dimitre simplesmente aponta pra mim.

-Pera aí, eu fui trocada por uma ruivinha sem sal???

-Não fale assim, Cora.

-ARGHHHHHH EU VOU EMBORA DAQUI!!!!!!

E eis que ao sair, a patricinha acaba escorregando em um pouco de gloss que uma assistente tinha deixado cair, quando tinha se virado para olhar um modelo super hiper hot que passava.

E eis que Cora vai ao chão. E quebra o salto.

-Tchau. - Dimitre disse, casualmente, enquanto olhava alguns papéis. – E oi pra você, Davy.

-Oi D.

-Bom Lily, deixa eu te apresentar. Esse aqui é o Davy Mascarady, o fotógrafo.

O cara me puxou pra um abraço e me deu dois beijinhos, quer dizer "-três pra casar, honey!"

Oh Merlin. Era só o que me faltava . Um fotografo que não nasce, estréia.

-Oi Lily!!! Tipo, você não tem um apelido não, flor? Lily é tão sério!!!!

-Uh... as pessoas me chamam de Lils.

-Continua sério, ruiva.

-Bom, acho que você pode escolher uma apelido se quiser.

-Uoba!!! Vou pensar em um.

Enquanto isso nós íamos andando até a sala do Dimitre.

Quando chegamos, dude, que sala. Era toda seria, muito bonita.

Reparei em um porta retrato em cima da escrivaninha, que tinha na foto uma morena muito bonita, que hora sorria, hora acenava.

Perguntei quem era e Davy, que resolveu que só me atenderia se eu começasse a chamá-lo de 'D", se debruçou sobre a mesa e apontou para a mulher.

-Essa aí é a lambisgóia da _noiva._

Eu ri pelo modo como ele falou.

Dimitre apenas fez um gesto de descaso enquanto tirava o porta retrato das mãos do D.

-Não acredite nele, ele não gosta dela.

-Você sabe que no fundo o que eu tenho é inveja, porque ela conseguiu fisgar um loiro rico, bonito e gostoso e eu aqui numa seca desgraçada.

E eu lá, rindo da cena que se formava à minha frente.

-Bom, o papo ta bom mas nós temos que trabalhar.

-Vou jogar umas idéias pra ver se você pega o espírito da campanha, entende?Quando o garoto que vai fazer as fotos com você chegar , eu irei fazer o mesmo com ele.

-Tá bom...

-Bom, usaremos vermelho, vinho, bordô, roxo escuro, preto e cinza. Nada de cores claras por aqui ou algo comum e óbvio. Por isso mesmo você é ruiva. Porque não é comum, nem óbvio, e sabe o que dizem sobre ruivas.

-Me desculpe, mas...O que dizem sobre ruivas?

-Bom, que o fogo que elas tem não está só nos cabelos.Nunca ouviu isso, honey?

-Ela é so uma garota inocente,Davy, não ponha idéias na cabeça dela. – Dimitre disse, enquanto mexia em uma.

E continuamos discutindo detalhes, e , eu tenho que admitir, essa campanha vai arrasar. Vai ter foto de tudo quanto é jeito. Via ser bombantee. E explosivo.

-Lily-flor, ta sabendo que a gente ta no mesmo hotel?

-Não estava não, D.

-A gente pode sair pra piscina pra catar uns bofes uma hora dessas...

-É, nós podemos...

-Lily,já ia esquecendo. Aqui ta uma parte do seu pagamento. Mais uma parte vem daqui a dez dias, e o resto quando as peças já estiverem sendo vendidas. Fora seu salário mensal, já que seu contrato com a Lara´s é de dois anos, e você tem que estar disponível pra gente nesse tempo.

-Ok...

Sem querer ser indiscreta nem nada, mas abri o envelope, e...

UOWHL.

Eu to rica. Ainda não, mas eu vou ficar.

Vamos ao shopping!!!

Nessa hora o telefone do Dimitre começou a tocar e ele apertou o botãozinho que faz a secretária começar a falar e que eu não sei como se chama. Eis que aquela vozinha irritante começa:

_Sr., o novo modelo da campanha chegou. Posso mandar entrar._

Dimitre me olhou hesitante, e respondeu que sim.

Ai meuu merlin, é agora.

Eu vou conhecer o deus greco-romano que vai fazer as fotos comigo.

E ai, ai, a maçaneta ta girando

E ta aparecendo alguém.

E PERAÍIIII

Modelos deuses gregos não usam óculos.

Modelos deuses gregos não tem esse cabelo.

Modelos deuses gregos não sorriem pra mim desse jeito irritante quando me vêem.

Modelos deuses gregos definitivamente não são James Potter.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oooiiss!!!**

**Td bommm??????**

**E ai, a Lily viu que era o James.**

**E agora????**

**Esperem o próximo capítuloooo**

**/me sentindo máaa/**

**reviews...**

**bbiiaa: **ooi. Uh q bom que você acha!!! E tomara q eu continue te fazendo rir...ainda tem muita coisa vindo por aí...E yeahh, o Jay é mto hott!!! Amamosss!! continue lendoo...bjok stalada!

**Bella D. Potter : **uh...q tal me dar um ólei de peroba?? Bom, de qlqr jeito, agora tem 3:D. Bom, qnto a ser a fic mais perfeita do mundo et als...eu non sei...mas se c acha...brigada!!!:DD. HUHUHU/nota mental: agradecer à Bruna/ e bom, ta postado!! Espero q vc goste deste cap!!! Bjk staladaa!!!

**Tathi:** Que bom q eu consegui...e q bom q vc gostou!!!! Continua lendo!!!! Bjk stalada.

**Pattt:** hello!!! Huhuhu...temos uma pré-reação aí...e relmente, ela vai surtar. Continue lendo e bjk stalada!!!

**Maga do 4: **com certeza!!! Huhuhu, aqui ela descobre, mas naum dá pra ver a reaçãaao assim ainda, né? Ta att!!! Bjk stalada!!!

**Julinha Potter:** que bom q vc amou! Ela aceitou e descobriu mas só superficialmente. S/M eu tb acho mtooo perfeito. Ta aki mais! Bjk staladaa

**Oliivia: **ok, te entendo. Todas queremos a parte da cuequinha. E compreendo perfeitamente essa história de efeitos James-potterescos. Também sofro/?/ com isso. E...bom...essa att já nau foi tãaao rápida, né? Bjk staladaa!!!

**.Insane.Marauder. : **hi!!! Q om q vc t´´a gostandoo. E vou tentar continuar bem... bjk staladaa!!

**Solly Black:** q bom q gostouu!!! Continua lendo!!! Bjk stalada!

**Nah Evans Potter: **tomara que prometa e cumpra!! Vai dar muita confusão, eu garanto. Matei um pouco pelo menos da curiosidade? Bjoss

**Thaty: **huhuhu continuei! Continue lendo!!!! Bjooo

**Bruna B. T. Black: **oooi. Bom, antes tarde do q nunca. E você ainda ta vip q leu um pedaço do cap antes hein??? E acabou me íncentivando´a escrever mais rápido. E nossas idéias em breve entrarão em ação...mas porque eu tenho que fazer isso??? Porque é sexy, honey. Bjk stalada!!!

**pessoinhas, qlqr coisa meu msn continua no profile, e só add.**

**hm...e agora...q tal + reviews???**

**bjk stalada pra td mundooo ;)**


	4. porque é sexy, honey

Não deu pra agüentar. Sério, não deu mesmo. E, eu admito, foi uma coisa extremamente patty de se fazer. Mas, quando eu vi quem era, não deu pra evitar.

Eu desmaiei.

Quem me acordou foi o Davy. Eu olhei pra ele meio com uma cara de susto, mas...

Ok.

Eu vou fazer fotos _sexy_ com James Potter.

No way.

Não, eu não vou.

Não há nem chance.

Não me venha com essa.

Tudo bem ,ele é gostoso e tals (ok, eu posso me matar agora. Eu, Lily Evans, admiti que o Potter é gostoso.), mas ele é o Potter.

James-eu-sou-o-melhor- Potter.

Me virei pro Dimitre.

- Pelo amor de Mérlin, me diz que não é com ele que eu vou fazer essas fotos.

Ele sorriu amarelo...

-Bom, na verdade, Lily...

-Ok, não fala mais nada. Só vai piorar.

-Hei ruiva!

-Cala a boca Potter. Será que já não basta pra você saber que eu vou ter que ficar do seu lado durante DIAS sem poder reclamar?

Eu ´tava em choque. Tava mesmo.

Sério, eu aqui esperando um cara todo lindo tipo...sei lá, tipo...tipo muito lindo mesmo, legal e possível candidato a melhor beijo do ano. Aí me aparece o Potter.

Argh!!!!

Alguém me tira daqui!!!

- Dimitre, desculpa, mas eu preciso sair daqui. To indo pro hotel.

E eu só fui saindo, com passos fracos sem nem ouvir direito o Davy me oferecendo uma carona.

O Potter tava com uma cara meio...sei lá...ele não tava sorridente. Ele tava meio...com uma cara de pseudo dó.

O caminho até o hotel foi rápido. Não porque fosse perto, simplesmente porque eu não tava pensando direito.

Quando cheguei, só peguei a chave e entrei no quarto.

Deitei.

Tentei dormir.

Não consegui.

Me virava de um lado pro outro na cama, sem comentar que era enorme.

Você tem noção do que é ter que fazer fotos de lingerie com o cara que você mais odeia?

_Tudo bem Lily, você sabe que não odeia._

Mas também não amo.

_Podia ser pior_.

Ah, é, podia...como o quê, por exemplo?

_Como Severus Snape._

Ele nunca seria chamado pras ser modelo.

_Mas poderia ser. Só saiba que não é o pior. Pelo menos o Potter não um daqueles tarados que vão ficar te apertando a cada foto_.

Quem disse?

_Lily, você sabe que ele não vai fazer isso._

Ok, não há como discutir com a sua própria consciência quando ela é a favor do Potter.

_A favor não, só completamente apaixonada._

_Ah, você entendeu. Eu sou apenas aquela sua parte que encara a verdade._

E que vai acabar sendo suprimida e exterminada se não parar de falar besteira.

_Agora eu me calo.Embora eu seja mais legal e realista, você é que detém o poder por aqui. E eu tenho medo de você._

O telefone tocou.

Eu ´tombei´ meu braço no telefone e atendi.

-Ruiva loca???

-LENE??????

-Presente!

-Da onde você ta me ligando???

-Você não acha que o tio Dumby ia negar um pedido meu de fazer um celular funcionar em Hogwarts né?Aquele cara me ama!

- Fala séeerio Lene/cara de besta/

- Um dia você consegue!

Eu podia imaginar que ela tava piscando um olho só.

-Mas e aí, ruiva, como estão as coisas?

A minha realidade caiu num baque agora. Meu bom humor evaporou.

- Péssimas.

-?

- Sabe com quem eu vou ter que fazer as fotos da campanha, Lene?

- James Potter.

-HEY! VOCÊ CORTOU TODO O MEU SUSPENSE!

-Amor, meu namorado é melhor amigo dele. É óbvio que eu já sabia.

-Eu vou ter que fazer _essas_ fotos com esse energúmeno?Você já sabia e nem avisou?

-Lily, pensa bem, é uma campanha para a Lara´s secret. É a marca de lingeries mais famosa do mundo bruxo.Você sabe a grana que vai receber, não é racional você recusar só porque vai ter que trabalhar uma semana...de calcinha e sutiã com o Potter...e provavelmente fazer fotos agarradinha nele...É, ta bom, pode surtar, mas me promete que NÃO VAI ABANDONAR A CAMPANHA!

-Mas Lene...é o Potter.

-Foda-se! Também a Lara-s Secret. Pisa fundo, garotaaa!!!!

- Mas é o que eu vou ter que fazer. Tchau Lene, vou dormir pra ver se isso tudo melhora.

- Vê se fica mais calma. Amo você flor!

-Tchau.

Pelo menos eu teria a Lene pra desabafar sem ser via coruja.

Mas, por agora, o que eu faço de melhor é dormir e ver se preparo minha cabeça pra amanhã.

E torçam pra que não seja assim tão ruim.

-- e no amanhã..—

Sério, tive um sonho muito louco essa noite. Não lembro bem o que era, só sei que tinha o Potter, Buda e bananas. Vai entender meu subconsciente...Quer dizer, vai tentar entender meu subconsciente.

Mas, voltando ao que interessa, eu acordei as 7:00, tomei meu super banho gelado pra acordar, coloquei minhas jeans preferidas, com uma camiseta listrada preta e branca e all star branco. Peguei um táxi e fui pro estúdio.

Subi no prédio,que na verdade nem era bem um prédio, era aquelas construções com cara de casa antiga de uns dois, três andares.

Entrei no estúdio, que era meio um loft, bem amplo. Vi o Davy em um canto, mandando alguma coisa pra um cara. Quando ele viu que eu tinha chegado, apontou pro cara, como se explicasse alguma coisa. Os dois vieram até mim.

Sabe, apesar de tudo , de eu ter que fazer as fotos com o potter e tal, eu tava feliz. Primeiro porque eu saí um pouco daquela atmosfera de Hogwarts. Não que eu não goste de lá, imagina, muito pelo contrário, mas é que lá eu sou monitora, CDF, certinha e tals. Eu já tava um pouco cansada. Depois, fala sério, é a Lara´s Secret. Que garota nunca teve um sonho secreto de ser modelo um dia?

- Oi Lil! 

- Oi Dimitree! – sorri – tudo bom ?

-Melhor agora que você chegou. Pode ir pra maquiagem que daqui a pouco a gente vai começar. O James já ta lá. Eu to acabando de orientar a montagem dos cenários. A propósito, esse aqui é o Francis, que ta montando tudo.

-Oi Francis. Prazer, Lily Evans. E onde é a maquiagem? Isso aqui é grande...

Ele me apontou a direita. Eu fui.

Achei uma porta branca,entrei. Era tipo um camarim, daqueles com luzes ao redor do espelho, sabe?

-Hm...Oi. – eu disse, meio tímida, pra mulher que tava ali dentro. Ela sorriu quando me viu e me puxou pela mão.

-Oi querida! Você deve ser Lily Evans, né?

Me sentou em uma das cadeiras em um gesto rápido.

-Eu mesma.

-Garota, eu vou te deixar di-vi-na ! Não que você precise de muita ajuda, mas a gente faz o que pode.

Eu sorri meio em dúvida..

-A gente?

-Ah, é, esqueci ed te apresentar. – ela assoviou e um cara entrou pela porta. Ela sorriu.

-Bom dia Enob. Essa aqui é a modelo nova.

Ele sorriu largamente e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Oooooooi! Eu sou o seu novo cabeleleiro! E essa aí é a sua nova maquiadora. Ela deve ter esquecido de se apresentar, o nome dela é Daphne. E nós somos casados.

-Oi Enob. Espero que o meu cabelo não dê muito trabalho. E Daphne, nem a minha pele.

-Bom, isso nós vamos ver. Agora, que música você quer?

-Música?

-E, é bom trabalhar ouvindo alguma coisa. Diz aí, Clássica, metal, punk rock, axé, ou gospel?

Eu ergui um braço, animada.

-PUNK ROCK!

-Seu desejo é uma ordem.

-Agora, relaxe que é a nossa vez. – Daphne disse, e eu simplesmente obedeci.

Eu perdi um pouco a noção do tempo, mas acho que já tinha se passado uma meia hora, e tava lá só conversando, cantando com os dois, que eu descobri serem um mais louco que o outro, quando me disseram:

-Agora você já ta pronta!

Eu olhei no espelho.

UHoh.

Não, essa não sou eu.

NÃO MESMOOO

Por acaso esses caras são aliens que me raptaram , fizeram 10000³ plásticas e me devolveram?

Ou oompa-loompas do mal disfarçados de gente que passaram gosma verde de lesma do alto das arvores na minha cara e me deixaram assim?

Sem zuação, eu to LINDA.

Meu cabelo ta caindo com umas ondas perfeitas, e totalmente brilhante.

Meus olhos tão com uma maquiagem totalmente destacante, mas que não é muito forte. Eles ´tão mais verdes do que nunca.Tipo aquela coisa esmeralda mesmo? Pois é, é assim que eles estão.

O resto do rosto nem ta com muita maquiagem ,mas aí chega na boca. Com um batom vermelho-vinho MUITO forte. Muito louco. Sabe que até ´tá sexy?

E, bem nessa hora, que eu tava admirando o meu novo "eu" no espelho, sabe quem entra pela porta?

E sabe quem faz uma cara de " não me importo em morrer agora" ?

Adivinhou quem disse James Potter! (n/a: isso é tãaao óbvio. Argh.)

Ele tava com uma cara meio...estupefata.

-Tá olhando o quê, idiota?

Ele balançou a cabeça como para..."acordar".

-Nada não Lils...É que me mandaram vir pra cá.

-E, por sinal, você está atrasado – a Daphne disse. – Senta logo nessa cadeira.

-Mas pêra aí, eu vou ser _maquiado_ ?

-Só o necessário. E nem vem reclamar, se não eu vou ter que concordar com a Lily e dizer que você é um idiota.

Ele sentou do meu lado, e Daphne e Enob começaram a trabalhar...

...meia hora depois...

Eu aqui, de roupão, esperando os caras aí escolherem com qual lingerie eu vou fazer as primeiras fotos.

Parece que escolheram.

Vermelha.

Linda.

Pirei na "roupa".

Muito lindaa!!!

E eu vou tirar um tanto de fotos com ela, vocês não...lálalá!!

Huhu.

Ok, vamos começar a fazer essas fotos de uma vez.

E boa sorte para mim.

Primeiro um cenário que está me lembrando uma cozinha...

Mas pêra aí, quem disse que cozinha é sexy??? (n/a: aêe Brunaa)

-Bom, e agora, o que eu faço? – eu disse, com uma mão na cintura?

-Dãa. Você faz poses Lily. – e eu não pude deixar de reparar que o Potter ta mais bonito...sem contar que ele é hottiiee³³³³. Ok. Deletem isso. Não foi uma Lily em sã consciência que disse isso.

-Bom, pra começar, só se abracem e comecem a fazer caras e bocas. Mas tem que ser sexy.

Ok, lá vamos nós.

-Não, James, assim não, põe a mão na cintura dela.

Vamos lá, mão na minha cintura. Finge que eu sei que ele não ta adorando issoo...

-Isso...Mais uma, que essa ta fora de foco...

Mais? Como assim MAIS??? Cara, daqui a pouco eu surto.

-Agora mais pra cá, perto das frutas...Isso...Lily, dá uma cereja na boca do James.

Lily, boca e James na mesma frase? Isso não vai dar certo.

-Põe logo Lily! Isso. Agora, Jay, morde um lado da cereja. Isso. Agora, Lily, morde o outro.

-Cara, você tem noção de espaço??????? Então você sabe que NÃO DÁ PRA TER DOIS LADOS EM UMA CEREJA!!!!

-Lily, sem estresse. Morde logo essa cereja.

-Mas porque diabos não podia ser uma maça? Ou um melão? Ou uma melancia??? Até morangos seriam melhores!

-Porque cereja é sexy, honey.

-ARGH!!!

Mas eu não tenho muita escolha, tive que "morder" a cereja.

-Isso, desse jeito. Agora, James, só tem uma coisa. Você tem que pegar ela **mais**.

Ok, vou ignorar o sorrisinho maroto do Potter nessa hora. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira...calma Lily.Não deu.

-Como assim me pegar MAIS? Essa peste já não me pegou o suficiente?

Davy sorriu "amavelmente" e deu uma piscadinha.

-Lily, agarra o bofe!

Ok, vou ignorar isso e nem pensar que a minha cara de indignação foi solenemente ignorada também. Caaalma Lily.Eu sorri amavelmente também.

-Davy, porque você não manda ele agarrar a SUA VÓ?!?!?!?!?!?!

-Porque ela não é sexy, honey. Porque com certeza o gênio dela é bem melhor do que o seu.Agora, continuando, James, afunda a cara no pescoço dela.

Ok, ele ta respirando no meu pescoço. Meu pescoço é meu ponto fraco. O cheiro dele é bom...Ui, até esqueci que era o Potter por um momento...

-Tá ficando ó-ti-mo!Agora, Lils, abre a geladeira.

E lá fui eu abrir a geladeira...

-Isso. Agora, Potter, você fica daí e olha pra ela com uma cara de ninfomaníaco.

Eu olhei pro Davy com uma cara de "você é louco?" mas tudo bem, eu assinei um contrato e vamos que vamos...

-Lily, abre a porta da geladeira direito!

-Como assim?

-Abra a geladeira de um jeito sexy!

Ok, LIly incrédula agora.

-CARA, NÃO TEM JEITO DE ABRIR UMA GELADEIRA DE UMA MANEIRA SEXY!

-Ok, eu desisto de você na cozinha. Já tirei bastante fotos por aqui mesmo...Biblioteca, vamos. Lily e James, vão trocar de "roupa".

Beleza, lingerie roxo escuro agora. Huhu, mais bonita que a primeira se é que isso é possível...

Cheguei logo no outro cenário, seguida de James. Uma retocada de maquiagem depois e pronto.

-Jay, senta naquela poltrona e finge que ´tá lendo um livro.

-Qualquer um?

-O que você quiser, honey. Pode ser aquele ali, "Como dominar sua mulher em 10 lições".

Ele riu.

-Tá bom...

-Ótimo. Agora, Lily, vai lá e puxa ele , e rasga o livro, com uma cara de "não quero ser dominada".

-MAS COMO ASSIM RASGAR OS LIVROS??? VOCêS NÃO TEM CULTURA NÃO? ERA MELHOR ME MANDAR O POTTER, QUE É MUITO MAIS INÚTIL!!!

-Boa idéia, Lily. Você acha que consegue rasgar ele com os dentes de um modo bem selvagem, pra gente conseguir fotografar?

-Hahaha, muito engraçado você.

-Então ta, sem rasgar os livros. Jay, vem cá. Isso. Agora Lily, vem cá e põe as duas mãos na cue...

-Ok, ok, eu rasgo os livros. MAS QUE FIQUE REGISTRADO QUE VOCÊS SÃO TODOS CHANTAGISTAS DE QUINTA!

Umas fotos a mais, o Potter me pegando aqui, o Potter me pegando num sei lá onde...

-Ok, acabamos por aqui! Lily e James, trocar de roupa, e Enob, põe um rabo na Lily.Resto do povo, cenário de quadribol!

Eu com uma lingerie preta com detalhes dourados, o Potter com uma cueca preta, samba canção, de seda, linda , perfeita, que ficou ainda melhor naquele corpo dele, que é lind...PERA AÍ!!!Minha outra consciência só pode estar assumindo o controle!!Anyway, Davy me chamando e explicando umas coisas pro Potter. Mais fotos.

-Lily, vai lá e pega a vassoura.

-Eu estou pegando a vassoura!

-Mas não desse jeito.De um jeito sexy. Estamos tentando vender lingeries. Não vassouras.

-ENTÃO PORQUE ESTAMOS USANDO VASSOURAS???

Vou fingir que não vi o Potter segurando o riso.

-Porque vassouras são sexy, honey.

Eu bufei,enquanto ele ajustava a lente da câmera.

-Mas os se você fizer o favor de pegar do jeito certo.

-Tipo...porque o Potter não pega a vasosura?

-Porque ele está pegando a goles. E, além disso, ele não está indo jogar quadribol. E pega logo essa vassoura.

Peguei a vassoura.

-Mas do jeito certo, Lily.

ARGH!!!! Desse jeito eu vou é surtar!!!

Mais fotos aí, mais chateação, mais "porque é sexy, honey"...

E...sauna.

-Cara..sauna?

Hey, esse aí não fui eu, foi o Potter!

-Sauna, Jay.

Ele fez um muxoxo de desânimo. Haha, o Potter não gosta de sauna!

Troooca de roupa. Eu, corpete cinza chumbo, calcinha idem. Potter, cueca branca, com a beirada cinza.

Entramos na sauna, que já tava cheeeia de fumaça.

-Cara, porque é que tem que ter TANTA fumaça??/

Hei, não fui eu DE NOVOO!!!uobaaa!!! Não sou só eu que reclamoo!!!

-Porque fumaça é sexy. E, óbvio, porque é uma sauna.

-Mas não podia ser sexy sem ter fumaça?

-Não. Porque você acha que estamos numa sauna?

-Por que?

-PORQUE FUMAÇA É SEXY, SEU COISA FOFAA!!! E vamos logo tirar essas fotos!

Foto com fumaça, foto com mais fumaça, foto com Potter com cara de estressado, foto com eu rindo do Potter...

-Agora, os dois, venham cá e tomem uma ducha.

-Mas a minha cueca é branca.

O Davy fez uma cara de pseudo tarado gay. Socorroo!!!

-Eu sei.

-Mas POR QUE minha cueca é branca?

-Porque é sexy, honey.

UAHEUAHUAEH.

Hora do Pottinho sofrer um pouco tambéem!!!

Cara, prefiro nem comentar o resto da sessão de fotos. Foi louco. Eu estressando, o Potter rindo...

E só de pensar que amanhã tem mais...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oooooooi pessoas!**

**Bom, a parte dos diálogos foi praticamente toda feita com a Bruna(Bruna B.T. Black) e ´lançamos´ a paradinha do "porque é sexy, honey" . savy???**

**Ok, nada mais a dizer...**

**Reviews...**

**Bruna B.T. Black: **ok, sua chantagista...aqui está o resto do cap, a parte que você não leu e o lançamento público da nossa frase: 'porque é sexy, honey'. Byee.

**Karen Pads:** está att!!! E eu continuo aceitando o rum! Bjkk!!

**Srta. Wheezy:** hoh, pra mim tb são... e ela é realmente super sortudaaa. Non, o Remus non é mais que o James, mas...é bo q sobra mais pra mim..hiuhu. brigadaa!!!-. Aí ta uma parte das fotos...bjk!

**Patt:**huhu..tinha q ser assim...tá postadoo!! Brigada ee bjk!

**Anna Sophia Potter:** huhu...tomara q vc ria com esse também!! Ah, eu tb dava pulos...ele é realmente hottiee³³³³depois, mais tarde...acho q ela vai. Ta conitnuadoo. Bjk!

**Náh Evans Potter:** eii. Really mta mão boba, mas o q ela pode fazer??? Demorei mtoo??/ bjk!

**Ma weasley:** huh, q bom q vc gostou.. demorei? Bjk!

**Maga do 4:** huhu ta conitnuadaaa!!bjkss

**Dama Mary potter:** oi leitora nova! é, ela deu uma surtada báasica. T´att!! Bjkss

**Jehssik:** não h´a nenhum problema com 'review monstruosa"! muitoo pelo contrário! Brigada, brigada e brigada, e ta att!! Bjk!

**Thaty:** ah..nem foi taaanto mistério...bjks!!

**Bella D. Potter:** huh óleo de peroba: coisa de passar na madeira pra lustrar. Todas queríamos ser a Lily...e agora vc já tem meu orkut...anyway...bjks pra vc cabrita!!

**Bbiiaa:** ooooooi. Eh, agora vc já entendeu aqla coisa de dois profiles... brigadaa.. e bjk!

**Karen Pads:** de novoo. Tá att!!! E eu aceito o whisky! Bjks!!

**Anaisa:** q bom q c gostou!! É mesmo o máximoo. Ta aqui o cap. Bjks!!

**Lely:** hey!! Brigada.. e eu te aceitei, mas eu acho q a gnt já sabe disso...bjks!!

**Ivy Potter:** é, acho q non...tá postadoo. Bjks!!

**Juuh Black:** eeei. Q bom!!! Ta aqui o cap. Beejo.

**E talvez mais reviews...sabe gente...**_**deixar review é sexy, honey.**_

**Bjks!!!**

**Dark Fairy Seven**


	5. mais fotos

Oi gentee!!

n/e :Ok, vocês não me conhecem.Ou conhecem.Mas eu creio que não.

Ta,vou parar de enrrolar.Meu nome é Bella D. Potter, eu escrevo aqui no FF, e sou beta da outra fic da Dark, Minha Assassina.Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando:"E o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu estou aqui porque a Dark me chamou pra escrever com ela. Ok, vou parar de enrolar, tomara que vocês gostem.Aah, e eu sou as N/E. aí em baixo.And thats it!é esse o primeiro chapter que a Dark e eu escrevemos juntas.Enjoy.

N/A: caara, chega assim querendo tomar conta, perceberam? Credo. Bella ta betando e dando pitacos, agora. Uma boa parte do cap ai embaixo é histórico de MSN com a Bruna B. T. Black. Aproveitem, mandem reviews. E, bom...4 meses, eu sei.../esconde a fuça/ Tem perdão ?? É que eu tava bastante enrolada, mas como hoje eu vi MUIto o menino lindo, maravilhoso com uma super cara de Six que tem lá no colégio, eu estou postando. E eu amei as reviews que eu recebi, viiu ? E eu achei um ótimo número, esse. Não que ele não possa subir, mas eu não sou lá o tipo chantagista...Anyway, as respostas das do chap anterior :** Patt** aai, que bom q você ta gostaando !! E eu também dei umas risadas...xD. beeijos.** Bruna (vc mesmo, só q sem o sobrenome): **ook, a gente faz um minicurso rápido de como abrir geladeira de um jeito sexy. E como você conitnua sendo chantagista, boa parte voce já leu. O 'sex on the beach' entra no videozinho de TV. Beeijos; **Julinha Potter:** aai, ela é sortuda mesmo. E o pior é que ela tem sorte no jogo E sorte no amor. Continua leendo . beejos; **Anaisa:** aai, que bom que vc gostoou!! As reviews continuam sendo sexy, non se preocupe. Beeijos; **Bella, BO: **nem vou falar nada.** Sassah potter:** seem problemas xD . continua leendo. Beeijos;** jehssik: **aah, eu também estaria rriindo. Mas a lily...a lily é doida. O Davy é definitivamente perva. Muito. Beeijos;** Srta. Wheezy:** aah, eu estou na minha fase Sirius xD . As fotos, vou tentar descrever, mas...talvez um pouquinho no catálogo, não sei.. beeijos; **Oliivia: **naao, pode ter certeza, a gente ta muuito pior. Mas pelo James.. dava pra fazer um super manifesto ! as fotos, vou tentar, ook ? beeijos; **Anna Sophia Potter: **aai que bom que gostou !! tá att !! beeijos. **ma weasley :**que bom que curtiu !! aproveite esse ! beeijos; **Nah Evans Potter: **aai, também queroo !! já tá dando pra fundar um movimento ! beeijos; **Thaty: **eei! brigaada. continua leendo. beeijos; **Rose Anne Samartinne:** aai, brigaad. somoms a favor disso tudo meesmo. beeijos; **Kate-ns : **eei, que bom que tá gostandoo. brigaada. beeijos e continua leendo. **Gabriela.Black :** aai que bom que gostou. beeijos; **Marismylle: **puutz, o cara tinha esse nome ? que horror ! continua lendo, beeijos; **Haruka´s Onigiri : **tá continuada ! beeijos;. **Juuh Black: **ai, eu tam´bém sempre tenho crises !! beeijos; **Maga do 4 : **aah, demoro messmo. mas é involuntário. continua lendo, beeijos; **Karen Pads: **aceitando a vodca, e pedindo mais ! beeijo. **Dama mary potter: **eu também queroo !! aai, que inveja meeeeesmo. beeijos, continua lendoo. **Mione-Potter-love: **meniiina, o davy é peeerva. mas ele é gente boa. xD beijoos; **Gina Ginny Potter:** aai brigada 1 tá postadoo. beeijos; **Karen :** tá aíi. beeijos; **camilla:** aai, podia né, mas... brigadaa e beejos; **Lils´s Black** : bom, finalmente eu att, mas pode continuar lendo as outras tambéem. beeijos; **Nath Mansur**: aai, tá aqui ! aproveite . beeeijos. **Cami Pontas**: aai, tentei por mais jay. e , bom , se a autora fosse boa de photoshop ela fazia as fotos, mas como ela não é.. beeijos; **angela:** brigaaada. continua lendoo. beejos; **Mrs Mandy Black** : brigaada. continua leendo q tem muita coisa ainda!1 beeijos;

**geente, mandar review CONTINUA sendo muito sexy !**

**beeijos e aproveitem o cap.**

**Dark.**

Tipo, tudo bem, o cara gostoso e tal, mas foi foda fazer as fotos.

Essa e a parte em que você diz: ela é retardada ?

Mas só porque eu estou aqui com esse cara gostoso que diz que me ama não quer dizer que eu esteja contente , ook ?

Tem muitas coisas ruins em ser modelo da Lara's secret sabe? Por exemplo: eu ganho esse tanto de calcinhas e sutiãs sexys, mas eu não tenho um namorado com quem usar elas.

E todo mundo me acha tão linda e maravilhosa, como você acha que isso é pras pessoas feias tipo...tipo a Bellatrix ?

Eu me sinto um monstro.

As vezes.

É, bem de vez em quando..

Quase nunca.

Quem eu estou querendo enganar?Eu to pouco me lixando!

Mas, continuando, fui pra Lara´s. Cheguei lá

e o Di tava arrumando todo mundo.

Sério, só faltava passar gloss no Potter

eu, confusa, perguntei:

- Hey, o que é isso tudo ?

E o Davy, intrometido como sempre:

- Patrãozinho chegaando, se anima.

E eu fiquei meio..sei lá, com medo:

Eu não tenho nem uma semana e já vou conhecer o povo lá de cima!!

Fiquei pensando sobre isso

e acho que o David percebeu, porque dois segundos depois ele chegou e me disse:

-Não se preocupe honey, não esquente essa sua linda cabecinha de adolescente ruiva, além do que, desse jeito você vai ficar cheia de rugas e rugas não são sexy !

Dai, bem nessa hora, o elevador abre

e eu, ao ver o cara, disse sem pensar:

-Potter, idiota, o que te deu na cabeça pra sair tomando poção pra envelhecer ?

E então, o Potter normal chega do meu lado com uma cara de dúvida

-Potter, idiota, o que te deu na cabeça pra se clonar E tomar uma poção pra envelhecer?

-Lily, eu não sou tão estúpido. Esse ai é só o seu futuro sogro(N/E.Quem me dera fosse o meu.)

-O que? Por acaso ele é pai do Johnny?

-Johnny?

-Johnny Depp, ué! Meu futuro marido

Dai o cara começou a andar na minha direção

Daí eu fiquei com medo. A versão mais velha do Potter, que por sinal é pai do Johnnyzinho ia me abraçar. Não precisava de mais um pseudo-tarado em minha vida !!

Mas, felizmente, o Di o parou no meio do caminho pra falar não sei o que.

- Sr Potter, que surpresa ! – faaalso

Peraíii. O nome do BigBoss também é Potter ?? Estranhei;

- Potter, só uma coisa. Qual é mesmo o nome da sua mãe?

-Lara, Lils, por quê?

-E o que o seu pai é mesmo?

-Empresário, Lils, por quê isso?

-Potter, porque raios você não me contou que o seu pai é dono da Lara´s Secret?

O moço poderoso lá se virou pra mim

- Hm...ruiva, esquentadinha.-disse, pensativo.

-Pai, essa ruiva é esquentadinha em todos os sentidos...

Olhar pervertido entre Potters detecteeed !!

- Sinto informar, srta., mas se é a srta. Evans, pode se desesperar

- Oõ

- Simples. Os Potter sempre conseguem o que querem. Mulheres entram nesse quesito.

Eu bufei.

- Não é como se eu me enquadrasse em qualquer estatística , Sr Potter

- Mas se enquadra exatamente no padrão das ruivas Potter.

-O que continua sendo uma estatística!

-Não Lily, o que é um fato

Cruzei os braços, irritada.

-E dá pra explicar direito esse fato ?

- Simples querida.- O Potter pai disse - Há umas 5 gerações, todo mundo ouve falar dos Potter e suas ruivas

- As ruivas arredias, e os carinhas de óculos insistentes. - o mais novo completou

- É fato. Nós sempre as ganhamos no final.

- E é por isso que eu sei Lily..que um dia você vai ser minha

E aí eu fiquei PUTA da vida.

Como é que o garoto que, diga-se de passagem, quer me conquistar, sai dizendo isso ?

E então, eu perguntei pro Dimitre pra onde eu devia ir , e sai

mas ainda deu tempo de ouvir o Potter pai dizer :

- É filho, ótima escolha.

Esse povo é doido.

Esse povo é completamente maluquinho.

DETALHE: sabe onde foram as fotos ?? Sabe onde foram as fotos ? EM LUGARES DO MUNDO TODO. Meumerlinmesegure, que paaanico disso.E não.Não, não é o que você está pensando, não foram cenários do mundo todo.Nãão... A gente viajou _mesmo _pra lugares do mundo todo.

Vide parte do meu sofrimento:

Na **ÁFRICA **!!

-Pega a cobra ,Lily.

Eu estranhei. Maldito contrato.

-Agora pega a cobra, enrola no Jay e em você, Lily.

-Quantos metros você acha que essa cobra tem?

- E daí ? Cobra é sexy, honey.

- Acho q é o suficiente pra eu te enforcar – eu disse, entre dentes

- Uh, enforcar é sexy ! James, enrole a cobra no pescoço da Lily!

Ou seja, fim da história : Lily com uma cobra enrolada no corpo, e o James também. Quer dizer, James enrolado no MEU corpo, não na cobra.

Mas vai achando que só eu sofri, vai...ainda existem os MACACOS !

- Jay, agora dá uma banana praquele mais marronzinho ali ...

- Dá o que ??

- Uma banana . Não a sua, de preferência.

- Pô sai da minha vida, né cara?

Eu revirei os olhos. Eu ainda tava brava, mas tão brava com o Jam..Potter.

- É mais fácil mandar o macaco dar uma banana pro Potter

- Então tá, deixa ele te dar uma banana !

- Já sei!

- Fala , amoreco.

- É mais fácil eu te dar uma banana, Lils.

- Péssimo. Lily, vai lá e dá uma banana pro James.

- Por que?

- Porque banana é sexy.

- Mas nós não estamos vendendo bananas!

- É lógico que não ! Ou você acha que a África virou feira?

- Eu acho ! Tem até um coqueiro aqui na minha frente ! E que não serve pra nada !

- JÁ SEI! James, vá lá e suba no coqueiro

- Por que?

- Porque coqueiros e principalmente James são sexy !

- Sai fooora cara! Só se eu for dar escadinha pra Lils!

Eu me virei pra ele:

- Um tapa na sua fuça também seria sexy , sabia?

- Uuui, sadomasoquismo não !

- Já sei ! Lily, vai lá e dá um tapa no Jay.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Com prazer!

- Mas na bunda – Davy acrescentou sutilmente, ajustando a lente da câmera.

-Como ??

- Região abaixo das costas ,anterior as coxas . Dãh.

- Eu sei o que é uma bunda obrigada

E que fique claro, eu só fiz essa foto porque eu tenho um CONTRATO!

Acreditem ou não, na frente de **um templo budista** !

-James, segura a corda do sino !

- Finalmente não sobrou pra mim !

- Olha o tamanho disso, é claro que vai sobrar ! Começando pela banha do Buda..

- Cala a boca, Potter.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Vem calar_, Evans_

- Isso, vai lá e cala a boca dele, Lily!

O Davy estava torcendo igual a torcedor fanático em fim de copa do mundo.

E aí, bom..Eu me pendurei no sino igual caçador arqueólogo doidão e adivinha onde eu caí ?

Bem em cima do Potter.

- Pow, mas era pra ser de um jeito sexy, Lily !

Davy reclamou, decepcionado.

No **BRASIL!!**

-Entra no mar.

-No mar??

-É Lily, no mar.

-Mas nós não vendemos ligeries?

-É flor, é exatamente o que vendemos, por isso você está com_ tantas _roupas.

-Davy, biquínis combinam com mar.Ligeries com camas.

-Nossa Lily, tudo isso é vontade de deitar em uma cama comigo nesses trajes?(N/E.EU QUEROOO!!)

Olhar assassino meu para o idiota do Potter.

Ok, entrei no mar, tiramos fotos.

-Ótimo, ótimo.Agora se afoga.

-Me afogar??**Hello honey**, você ta doidão?Você bebeu?Tem problemas??

-E James, agarra ela, como se não deixando ela se afogar.

-Davy, não existe absolutamente NENHUMA chance de eu me afogar!Não mesmo!No way!forget it!

Ok.Eu me afoguei¬¬ eu odeio o Davy.Alias, o que ele vê de sexy em eu fingindo me afogar??

Na **FRANÇA!!**

-Lembra aquele lance de "biquinis-mar, ligeries-cama"?Era brincadeira!

Falei em uma inútil tentativa de convencer eles á me deixarem sair da cama.

É, a cama.Uma cama enoooorme, com um edredom vermelho, tipo da cor do meu cabelo.E a parede atrás da cama era toda de vidro, e a vista era da Torre Eiffel.

Ok, fotos, fotos, fotos e mais fotos.

Eis que aquele...aquele...O Davy, me mandou morder o lábio inferior do James.

-Ok Davy, acho que você deve ter bebido muitos Martinis, porque você está viajando, eu aturo cobras, macacos, bananas, sinos, praias, quase me afogar, ligeries semi-transparentes, mas isso já é demais!

E enquanto eu dava sermão, ele ficou tirando fotos!!

-Ótimo, você é muito boa nisso, fotos brava, é bem sexy, agora você pode por favor morder logo a boca do tchutchuco pra gente tirar a foto, antes que eu mesmo vá aí fazer isso?!

E nessa hora James me olhou com uma cara de pidão, com muito medo.Eu quase senti pena dele.Tá, não, nem cheguei perto de sentir pena dele.Mas pelo bem do meu contrato, fui até lá e mordi a boca da criatura.

Teve mais tortura ? Teve. Mas isso aí foi o principal.

Sabe o que a gente vai fazer amanhã ? TENTA CHUTAR.

A gente vai fazer as propagandas de televisão.

Isso significa mini filmes.

Já estou desmaiando de pensar.

E, pra completar, eu ainda não estou bem com o Jam..Potter.

Ele foi extremamente convencido, estúpido, prepotente, egocêntrico, narcisista, ignóbil, energúmeno hoje de manhã.

UM COMPLETO IDIOTA !

E você acha que ele pediu desculpas ??

Não sonhe tanto.

Tão batendo na porta.

E lá vai a Lily de camisola (obviamente da Lara's, obviamente curta) abrir a porta.

Fechei a porta em seguida.

Mais Potter não, peloamordemerlin !!

- Lils, abre !

- Pra quê, idiota ?

- Eu quero...pedir desculpas – ele disse, em um tom **tão **fofo.

Merlin lê meus pensamentos.

E então eu abri a porta, e deixei ele entrar.


	6. Ronald

_Oh when I woke up tonight I said I_ (oh, quando eu acordei hoje eu disse )  
_I'm gonna make somebody love me (_eu vou fazer alguém me amar_ )  
I'm gonna make somebody love me (_eu vou fazer alguém me amar _)  
And now I know, now I know, now I know (_e agora eu eu sei, agora eu sei, agora eu sei _)  
I know that it's you (_eu sei que é você _)  
You're lucky, lucky (_você é sortudo, sortudo _)  
You're so lucky! (_você é tão sortudo !)

_Oh well do you, do you do you want to? (_oh bem, você, você quer ?_ )  
Oh well do you, do you do you want to, want to go (_oh bem, você quer, você quer ir _)  
Where I've never let you before? (_onde eu nunca te deixei ir antes ? )

**Franz Ferdinand - Do You Want To**

- Vai criatura, entra.- respira fundo Lily, conta até 10...

- Sério ?

- Potter, ou você entra agora, ou leva uma porta na fuça. – eu disse. Eu mal dou uma chance ao indivíduo e ele fica com frescura.

Eu deixei a porta aberta e me sentei na poltrona-cama preta, que é, vamos combinar, uma das melhores coisas desse quarto. (n/a: alguém aí lembra das poltronas do F.R.I.E.N.D.S ?) O Potter foi entrando aos poucos, parecia que com medo do que eu ia fazer. Enquanto isso eu dava um nó no cabelo, e reparava, mais uma vez, o que eu devo salientar que não me faz bem : dái-me equilíbrio, porque essa coisa míope que atende pelo nome de James e derivados é SIM _legal_.

Me tirando dos meus 'devaneios', o Potter hesitou um pouco e mandou:

- Bom, eu vou falar de uma vez. Eu nunca quis te chatear de verdade, Lily. Eu achei que você já sabia que eu sou assim, meio besta as vezes... E bom, as chances de eu, mesmo sendo um Potter, conseguir você no final da história, ao menos agora, são meio nulas.

Eu não consegui evitar, ergui bastante as sombrancelhas, sem acreditar no que ele tava falando. Cadê o Potter que confia no seu taco ?(E eu não digo isso só de maneira metafórica) Eu sorri de lado. Isso era uma brincadeira, só podia ser.

- Potter, sério, eu já te dei inúmeros adjetivos, mas eu NUNCA imaginei que frouxo seria um que cabe em você. – então eu ri assim, meio de lado, de novo. Vamos ver aonde isso vai.

- Peraí, você é Lily Evans ? Lily Evans brincando com James Potter ?Você tem certeza que é tão ousada a esse ponto?

- Se você não é um frouxo, James, eu nunca seria uma.

- JAMES ? TU ME CHAMOU DE JAMES ?

- Chamei ?- EU CHAMEI ELE DE JAMES ? PUTA QUE O PARIU !!!!!!!!

OH MERDE ! ISSO VAI ACABAR COM A MINHA VIDA !

Então a cara do infeliz, que antes tava incrédulo com o meu 'erro', agora ele tem esse sorriso _estupidamente bonito_ (n/a : OH, como já usei essa expressão...)(n/a²:Todas já usamos Dark...)(n/a: OH, alguém me dê uma bazuca. ou um A. ), como se nunca tivesse me visto.

AH, cara tendo ataque só por isso eu não aguento nãao !

- POTTER, pior que cara frouxo é cara paga-pau. Tire esse sorriso besta da cara, ou SOME.

Ele prestou atenção no que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Na hora, me olhou de um jeito diferente, de novo, mas de um jeito diferente que era diferente do anterior. Ele ficou sério, e lançou um sorriso fraco de lado.

- Bom, considerando que um belo dia a menina que te odeia te deixa entrar no quarto dela, só pra te ouvir, sem ganhar nada com isso, e ainda te dá algo que pode ser chamado de 'nível escroto de intimidade'... Eu não estava bobo por você, ruiva, eu estava inebriado com... liberdade estúpida. Mas se te incomoda, eu vou. – e fez um gesto em direção à porta.

- Potter, sua intenção é me envergonhar ?

Aí ele voltou a ser _ele_. Sorriu.

- Uma das. Mas, voltando. Eu estou perdoado ?

- Potter, ented..

- James.

- Ahn ?

- É James.

Eu ri fraco. Depois de tanto tempo, essa discussão de novo ?

- Potter, já não cansou disso ?

- Hey Lils, eu estou tentando ser a pessoa madura aqui, por incrivel que pareça. Você vai ter que conviver comigo, mesmo que não queira, por um bom tempo ainda. Custa tanto mudar um nome ?

- Depende.

- MÉRLIN, essa resposta me dá tantas opções pervertidas de interpretação Lily, que, dá pra tentar ajudar e fazer frases completas ?

- MÉRLIN eu que digo. Não tem como alguém ser tão pervertido assim, coisa.

- Já ouviu falar de Sirius Black ? Tente crescer com ele pervertendo cada meia linha sua. Depois nós discutiremos o assunto em nível igualitário.

- Duh, eu cresci com Marlene McKinnon. – óbvio, DUH, DUH, DUH;

- Então estamos mais um pouco perto de compreensão. Mas eu ainda estou ganhando. Sem mudar o foco, estou perdoado ?

Eu respirei fundo, porque eu sei que essa vai ser a parte mais difícil de entender. E ele não vai aceitar sem saber o que há por trás.

- _James_, eu preciso que você só me deixe falar. Não há o que perdoar. Ou mesmo que haja, não vai ser perdoado. Lily Evans e James Potter não mantém uma relação. De qualquer tipo. James Potter representa perigo demais pra poder existir pra Lily. – ele me interrompeu

- Prazer, meu nome é Ronald.

- Você pode, por favor, parar de brincar, James ?

- Não sou James. Se esse tal de James não pode manter nem um tipo de relação com a ruiva linda na minha frente, nem que seja uma de ódio, eu não quero ser ele.

É inútil tentar explicar a esse ser o que é auto preservação.

Eu não vou tentar mais.

- Então Ronald, eu sou Lily. Avise ao James que quando ele voltar, ele está ferrado. E que, admitindo o cansaço, Lily Evans, também conhecida como a A Ruiva, vai pegar uma bebida no frigobar do quarto.

Lição da noite: As Lily Evans também se cansam de lutar contra. E afinal, ele _tinha _se desculpado, _tentado_ ser maduro...

Agora, o que aconteceu na noite ?

Lily Evans ficou bêbada pela segunda vez na vida, falou demais, revelou coisas demais, jogou _quase _todos os tipos de jogos idiotas com 'Ronald', e recebeu vários comentários meigoliciosos sobre o tamanho de sua camisola(E de suas coxas). Tudo isso antes de perceber que 'Ronald' também estava bêbado, chamá-lo finalmente de James, ver dentes brancos demasiadamente ao fazer isso e o beijar contra a parede, com um tipo de necessidade desconhecida até então.E o mesmo tipo de reconhecimento ao calor sentido pela mesma ruiva.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-DAVID, ESSE MAR NÃO É SALGADO !

Então ele fez aquela cara conhecida de 'claro que não, bobinha..'

-E se você não reparou, ele também não é azul.É alaranjado. Lily honey, se algum dia um barman te fizer um **sex on the beach** salgado, me avisa que eu mando matar.

- Isso é Sex on the Beach ?

- Honey, estamos em um cenário de praia paradisíaca, o que já te dá o beach. Adicione você e James em lingerie cor de pele, praticamente invisível. O que é, por falar nisso, o atrativo dessa linha. Respondi a pergunta ?

- Então por que diabos eu tenho que entrar no mar ?

- Nossa bobinha, eu nunca disse que você tinha que se melecar de bebida. Você só tem que se molhar. Do jeito certo. E do jeito sexy.(n/a²:Nem comento as possiveis interpretações para essa _se molhar _de maneira _sexy_)

- E qual é o melhor jeito de se fazer isso em uma praia paradisíaca, David ?

- Posso responder essa ? – James finalmente se manifestou com um sorriso malicioso, e eu acredito que a demora era, em partes, porque a dor de cabeça dele deve ser tão grande quanto a minha. Não me pergunte o que aconteceu ontem a noite, muito depois de meia hora de amassos. Não que tenhamos ido longe _demais_, porque minha lingerie da noite passada amanheceu intacta¹ e James no quarto dele. Mas eu não lembro exatamente o que fizemos. E se alguém quer saber, SIM, isso está me matando. Mas eu não posso, na frente de Davy, perguntar à Potter : 'Hey, você por acaso se lembra se nós transamos loucamente ontem, depois daquele, sei lá, trigésimo copo de Jack Daniels ?'

Eu ainda tenho meu orgulho grifinório².

Voltando à cena, hoje de manhã montaram um cenário de praia em algum estúdio exótico da cidade, tiraram não sei de onde, e eu desconfio que seja da varinha, um mar, que, acabo de descobrir, é de Sex on the Beach. OH MÉRLIN, onde acham tanta criatividade ?!?!?!?!?!

- JAMESITO, você chegou bem na hora ! Dá pra tentar explicar pra Lily que Sex on the Beach é o melhor líquido pra essas horas ?

Ele trocou um olhar cumplice com Davy, e se virou pra mim, como se eu fosse uma menininha estúpida de 5 anos:

- Lily amor, Sex on the Beach **é** a melhor bebida pra essas horas. Sirius espalha por aí que whisky de fogo também funciona muito bem, mas no momento, é Sex on the Beach.

ARGH, a menininha estúpida com a qual VOCÊ se divertiu ontem a noite, IDIOTA.

- JÁ SEI !- olhar de descoberta do Davy, isso NUNCA é bom. – Vá lá e molhe a Lily, Jamesito.

-Com prazer.

- NÃO faça isso . NÃO SE MECHA !

E adianta ameaçar ?

- É só relaxar, ruiva.- seguido de piscadinha.

E então o idiota me pegou no colo, e me jogou no _Sex on the Beach._

- NICHOLAS, pegou tudo ?

AH SIM, esqueci de mencionar. Hoje começam as gravações das propagandas de TV. E David resolveu que ter um camêra gravando todas as cenas, incluindo os bastidores, era mais aproveitável que cenas prontas.

Se um dia David ou Nicholas aparecer morto, acredite, fui eu que matei.

- ÓTIMO, adorei essa cena do James te desafiando.. Agora, vamos ver...- e ele pareceu pensativo- Bom, acho que a próxima cena... Vocês dois, areia e poses sensuais. Agora. E não faça o James ter que te carregar de novo, ruiva.

Eu bufei. Odeio meu contrato.

E essa é a hora que vocês podem ter pena de mim. Já viram suco de pêssego? Sex on the Beach tem mais ou menos a consistencia de suco de pêssego .Imagine você sendo jogada em um mar de suco de pêssego uma dor de cabeça fudida e sabendo que depois disso vai ter que tomar banho e passar por mais horas de maquiagem .Agora você entende mais ou menos como eu tô me sentindo.

Depois do banho, cabelo, maquiagem e blá blá blá, lá vai eu de volta pra praia.

-Vamos láa geente, PO-SES.

James me olhou com cara de sedutor, eu tentei (veja bem, tentei) retribuir (e que fique claro qeu foi SÓ porque eu tenho um contrato, e quanto mais eu dificultar as coisas por aqui, mais trabalho vai me dar.)

Daí James veio andando em minha direção, e eu meio que fiquei parada esperando.

Quer dizer, isso é uma propaganda de lingeries, afinal, eu **tenho **que parecer que nada no mundo vai me agradar mais do que rolar com ele nessa areia até amanhã.

Daí ele chegou, passou a mão na mnha perna (o que eu aceitei APENAS em nome do meu contrato.),mas quando ele passou a mão pela minha bunda, dude, foi demais pra mim.

-Se você fizer isso de novo eu te faço ficar de joelhos bem aqui.

Ao que impressionantemente ele respondeu:

-Ah, você promete?

E nessa hora David começou a bater palmas emocionado, como se tivesse saindo de uma peça de drama realmente muito tocante.

-Gente, vocês me impressionam, cada dia mais...Esse foi muito, muito ,muito bom!Até a pequena Lils colaborou !!-Ele concluiu me estendendo uma mão, tipo "toca aqui".

Tá. Como se eu fosse realmente dar um high five nesse louco.

Ignorei, ele desistiu e fomos pra proxima cena.

- Ok, vou precisar de uma briga sexy aqui.

- David, a Lils briga comigo todo dia, no único que ela está mais ou menos, você incentiva ? Dá pelo menos um motivo ? - James fez cara de derrota.

- Ok Jamesito. Já ouviu falar de ' fazer as pazes' ? - e Davy olhou pra ele, como se fosse um estúpido

- Bah, já. Todos se desculpam, e blá blá blá.

Agora até EU olhei pra ele como se fosse estúpido.

- DUH, JAMES ! Todo mundo sabe que as melhores transas são de reconciliação !

- Sabem ?

Daí o Davy riu. Riu nada, gargalhou.

- Jamesito, eu nunca esperei que você fosse o inocente da dupla ! Agora pare de enrolar e vá fazer as pazes com a Lils !

- Mas Davy, a gente nem brigou aiinda !

- Você está realmente afirmando isso, ou meus ouvidos me enganam ? Vocês brigam o tempo todo, eu tenho material pra uns 100 vídeos !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- BOM, direto pro elevador !

- Davy, nós não estamos em um prédio !

- Tá vendo aquela caixa ali ó ? - e me apontou uma caixa cinza, com um buraco em cima - Aquilo é o elevador.

- Mas é beeem menor que um elevador !- eu disse, incrédula. Davy sorriu malicioso

- Eu sei, bobinha ! Mas falta de espaço é sexy, honey. E não se preocupe, que uma das paredes internas é de vidro, o que não vai te deixar claustrofóbica !

- Isso era pra me deixar feliz ?

- Eu ficaria. Só pra constar, você tem que por alguma roupa agora, pra gente poder transformar o 'algo banal', que se traduz em pegar o elevador, em 'sexo selvagem', que é o que vai acontecer.

- NÃO VAI ACONTECER ! - eu corei, e o Potter riu. Então eu encarei ele, que parou de sorrir. Porque ele sabia que se continuasse rindo, NUNCA ia acontecer.

PERAÍ.

NUNCA vai acontecer, independentemente dele rir ou não.

Isso aí.

Tudo bem, eu acabei de entrar no 'elevador' e ele entrou atrás, fechando a porta. Ele estava de terno, como um executivo, e eu com uma saia lápis, de executiva. A diferença é que eu usava uma camiseta de malha com uma estampa psicodélica, pra dar um ar 'diferente', como disse Davy.

- OK, GRAVANDO. - Davy gritou do buraco no teto, e eu encarei James. Eu disse, ironicamente:

- Enfim sós, não ?

Ele olhou pra baixo e disse, baixinho:

- Tudo bem Lily, eu sei que você não quer fazer isso, mas é melhor fazermos certo de primeira, e você fica livre dessa. Então a gente pode, por favor, se agarrar, e fazer roupas voarem ?

AHN ?!

Então agora ele _entendia_ ?

Tomando o meu silêncio como uma permissão, ele veio pro meu lado, me puxando pela cintura, e encostando sua face na minha. Sussurou, perto da minha orelha :

- Ou se você prefere, eu posso fazer durar o quanto você quiser, que não vai ser sacrifício.

Eu olhei pra cima e vi a face radiante de Davy, ao reparar que agora ele mordia minha orelha.

- LILS, SE MEXA ! UMA MULHER LARA'S SECRET NUNCA É SEDUZIDA, APENAS SEDUZ !

Então, conhece aquele ditado ? Tá no inferno, abraça o capeta ?

Foi o que eu fiz.

Ou seja, o terno de James já está no chão, e a gravata dele está sendo retirada.

E do nada o estúpido ainda me beija !

Posso até ver, mesmo de olhos fechados, a felicidade que Davy deve estar.

Oh, que vontade de BATER em James. Pena que minhas mãos estejam um pouco ocupadas já que, bom, estamos em um comercial de lingeries, e tem gente aqui com roupa demais...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- JAMES, negócio é o seguinte, sua mulher está indo tomar um lindo banho nessa banheira linda e cheia de espumas, e você, com nenhuma segunda intenção aparente, quer ajudá-la a se despir. Traduzindo, vá lá abrir o sutiã dela.

Eu vi James se aproximando, com um sorriso. MALDITO SORRISO.

Então quando ele chegou mais perto, em tipo, CINCO segundos, meu sutiã já estava frouxo nos ombros.

PERAÍ CARA, EU NEM PERCEBI ISSO !

Davy simplesmente erguei as sombrancelhas, e comentou:

- O cara tem prática! Anyway James, isso deveria ter sido sexy, não desesperado. Vá fazer do jeito certo. E lembre-se de ser sexy, honey !

Você, seminua, em um banheiro, com James Potter te despindo.

É, definitivamente, o que eu chamo de sofrimento.Tá, pode falar que eu sou louca, consigo ainda chamo de sofrimento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OBRIGADA MÉRLIN, acabaram as sessões de foto. E as gravações de comerciais.

MUITO OBRIGADA.

Tudo bem, que ainda temos desfiles, divulgações e aulas de desfile, mas...

Acabei de me vestir, porque eu tinha acabado de tomar um banho, pra terminar o dia. Só falta um detalhe, Lily Evans está morta de fome. Resultado: são 11 da noite e eu estou aqui, de jeans, camiseta e moletom, indo pegar o elevador pra achar algum lugar perto que venda um hamburguer decente. Sim, eu poderia ir jantar no restaurante do hotel, mas eles não tem hamburgueres lá, e uma pessoa de jeans chamaria um pouco de atenção.

O elevador abriu as portas, e adiviinha quem eu vejo ?

- Vindo me visitar, James ?

- James ? Não, desculpe, meu nome é Ronald. James está ocupado na casa dos pais sendo um estúpido. Já eu vim chamar uma linda ruiva pra comer. Eu não pude conversar com ela durante o dia todo, e não tenho certeza se ela ainda quer me ver... Sabe se viu ela por aí ?

Então eu entrei no elevador, e sorri.E afinal, quem precisa de um contrato pra fazer bom uso do elevador?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¹ sim, é mania. repare que pessoas sempre rasgam roupas íntimas nas minhas fics.

² expressão cliché, hê.

Sim, eu sei que demorei mais de um ano. E não tem desculpas.

Mas o chapter tá aí. E não, eu não desisti da fic.

Mais uma vez, pedaços de partes engraçadas são da Bruna, e a Bellz também.

Review ainda é sexy.

Dark. ( que se mudou, ficou mês sem internet, e está de luto pelos cachinhos do Fab )


	7. AVISO

**AVISO**

Hm, oi, acho.

Bom, eu vim, primeiro, pedir desculpas por ter largado tanto vocês.

O que acontece é que esse ano praticamente não tenho tempo, mesmo.

E, se é que alguém ainda lembra que eu existo, pra tentar compensar toda a negligência, dou spoilers. A vontade :D. O negócio é que não to entrando no FF muito, nem lendo direito mais... Então, adicione no Orkut, porque no MSN dá trabalho, que segue aí.

Orkut: http : // www . orkut . com . br / Main # Profile ? uid = 3556678186765167856&rl = t (tire os espaços e não se assuste com a criatura possessiva/irônica nos depoimentos)

Então, por enquanto é isso.

**DF7 **


End file.
